Problem: Phil received a prize of $x$ dollars from a poker tournament. The tournament cost him $100$ dollars to enter. What were Phil's net winnings from the tournament? Write your answer as an expression. dollars
Answer: Let's see what happens as the value of the prize increases: Value of prize Net winnings $\${200}$ ${200}-100 = 100$ $\${300}$ ${300}-100 = 200$ $\${400}$ ${400}-100 = 300$ Value of prize Net winnings $\${x}$ ${x}-100 $ The answer: $x-100$